The Dance of a Lifetime
by OnigiriChicka
Summary: Sakura has to ask Syaoran to the girls choice dance, can she gather the courage to do it in time? and if she does, what will happen? SXS AU
1. Flashbacks

**_Ohayo everyone! This is my first fic, so give me a little slack here… ;; but R&R, lemme know what you think and what I should change. XD_**

Now, On with the story!

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Yamazaki-kun." Sakura greeted her friends.

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun."

"O… Ohayo… Sakura."

Syaoran turned bright red. Tomoyo gave him an 'I know all' look. He glared back at her. She just smiled at him with a victorious look.

"H…Hoeee?"

"So, Sakura-chan, how was your summer?" Cut in Chiharu.

"Hoe! It was wonderful! I had so much fun!"

It was the first day back from summer break, Sakura, her dad, Toya, Yukito, Tomoyo, and Sonomi (Tomoyo's mom had gone to the beach for the summer.

_**Flashback Mode**_

_Tomoyo and Sakura were walking on the beach, talking. It was dark out. All of a sudden there was a silence._

"_Sakura-chan, you like Li-kun don't you?"_

"_HOEE?"_

_She turned a bright shade of red and nodded._

"_I think I do."_

_All of a sudden Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hands and spun her around._

"_Eeeeek!!! I knew it! When are you going to tell him?" Tomoyo demanded._

"_H…Hoe???"_

"_Oh come on. You don't expect me to let this go un-dealt with, do you?"_

"_No… but… "_

"_No buts! Either you pick or I pick. Pick one."_

"_Ho… Hoe…" Sweat drop "umm… I think I should pick. But you won't except never, would you?"_

"_Nope. Looks like I get to pick"_

"_Tomoyo-chan!!! Nooo!"_

"_Nope, you missed your chance. My turn."_

_**End Flashback Mode**_

Sakura blushed a bright shade of red.

"Umm… Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" asked Rika worriedly.

"Hoe… yeah…"

She sent an embarrassed look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo just smiled back. Sakura Sweat-dropped.

_**Flashback Mode**_

"_How about the summer dance?" She said after some thought._

"_Hoe??? The **girl's choice** dance??? That's in a week!"_

"_Exactly. How long did you think I was going to wait?"_

_Sweat-drop "Tomoyo-chan…"_

"_Great! Then it's settled! Oh, and I am making your dress."_

_Sweat-drop "well, at least I saw that one coming."_

_Tomoyo-chan giggled._

_'Uh-oh. That isn't a good sign…' Sakura thought._

_**End Flashback Mode**_

Sakura blushed harder. Rika walked over and put her hand on her forehead.

"Do you have a fever Sakura? I have told you if you have a fever you should stay home!"

"No, I don't have a fever. I am ok Rika-chan, really!"

"Well, your forehead isn't hot, so I guess I believe you…" Rika said worriedly.

Sweat-drop "Rika-chan…"

Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and whispered in her ear.

"You had better ask him soon. Or you will miss your chance."

"_Tomoyo-chan!!!_"

Sakura-chan shouted turning an even brighter shade of red. Then regretted it as everyone in the room turned to stare at her. She clapped her hand over mouth. Chiharu and Naoko exchanged confused looks.

"What's with Sakura-chan?" Asked Naoko

"I don't know, but Tomoyo-chan doesn't seem to be helping." Chiharu replied

"I have an idea." Said Naoko.

She walked over to Tomoyo and said:

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, would you check my homework for me? I am not sure I got it right."

She said dragging her away. She looked back at Sakura and mouthed 'you owe me' and Sakura shot her a grateful look.

**End**

**_Well? What do you think? R&R! XD_**

**_--SXSforever--_**


	2. Dozing

Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay. Been busy. So, on with chapter 2!

"Naoko-chaaaan! Why did you drag me away???" Tomoyo whined

"Well, Sakura seemed uncomfortable, and you weren't helping. Besides, I _did_ need help with my homework." Naoko replied cheerily.

"Ooh! I know. That was the point." Tomoyo smiled evilly. Then she pouted.

"But you dragged me away."

"What? Why were you doing that to Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked incredulously.

"Hiya!" said Rika and Chiharu running up to them.

"Hi Rika-chan. Chiharu-chan." Tomoyo and Naoko chorused

"Umm… guys? Why do you have your plotting faces on?"

"Well, You see…" Tomoyo whispered her plan to get their two friends together to the 2 girls.

"EEEK!!!" Naoko and Rika cried together. They then proceed to slap their hands over their mouths.

They looked around quickly to see if Sakura or Syaoran heard them. And with their bad luck, they had.

They were running over.

"What's wrong? Why did you guys scream?" Sakura asked clulessly.

"Well… umm… there was… a bug! In Naoko-Chan's hair. Then it jumped to Rika-chan." Tomoyo covered quickly.

"Ooh, well if that's all…"

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"Eek!!" the girls shouted. Syaoran just rolled his eyes. Eriol just smirked.

"Come on you big babies lets go." Syaoran said rolling his eyes again.

"Now now Syaoran-kun. Don't be mean." Eriol said with a glare to his friend.

"Whatever."

"Umm… hate to interrupt, but aren't we going to be late?" Tomoyo said raising her eyebrow.

"Hoeeee!" Sakura exclaimed running off.

Sigh "What are we going to do with that girl?" said Chiharu.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Tomoyo replied.

_Back in class_

_Sakura's POV_

As Terada-sensei droned on about math, I daydreamed about how I was going to ask Syaoran-kun t the dance. _Hmm… Hoe! I have no idea. Tomoyo-chan's right though. I have to ask her soon, or he will be taken. Hoeeee! _

"Kinomoto-san! Is my class really that boring?" Terada-sensei interrupted my daydreaming.

"Hoee? Ah! Gomen sensei!" I said waking up.

"Alright, but I expect you to stay awake now." He said with a lopsided smile. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Rika-chan blush… why was she blushing? Then I thought of Syaoran-kun and blushed. _Hmm… maybe that's what happened to Rika-chan. But who is she thinking of? Hmm…_

_End POV_

As Sakura sat there, lost in thought, she had no idea that Syaoran was staring at her.

_Syaoran's POV _

_What is she thinking of with such concentration? She doesn't have the patience to pay attention in class, let alone something unknown to us. I haven't seen her this concentrated since she was catching the cards. _

"Kinomoto-san! Is my class really that boring?"

"Hoeee? Ah! Gomen sensei!" she said, clearly flustered.

_Aah… she is so cute when she is flustered… _

"Alright, but I expect you to stay awake now." He said going back to teaching.

Then I saw her blush. I felt this wave of jealousy bubble up inside of me. _Who is she thinking of that makes her blush??? Whoever it is I am going to tear them up._ I thought violently. _Wait… why am I thinking like that? Why do I care who she blushes about? Agh… I don't know…_

_End POV_

"Li-kun!"

"H… Hai sensei?"

"Pay attention!"

_Terada's POV_

Sigh _why do all of my students doze off? Is my class really that boring?_

Well? What do you think? R&R! XD


	3. The Stairs a Question, and a Reply

Hiya Readers! Here is chappie #3! Enjoy!

_--At Sakura's House--_

"Ohayo! Anyone Home?" Sakura shouted listening for my father or brother.

When silence greeted her she went to look at the board where they posted where they were going to be.

_Will be working late don't wait up. -Fujitaka_

_Sakura's POV_

_Ooh… so dad is working late… well then where is Toya?_ Sakura thought puzzledly

I went to see if there was a note on the fridge. There was.

_Job-hunting with Yuki. Be back for dinner with Yuki accompanying me. See ya then, Kajju -Toya _

_Ooh. So I am alone for now. Well, at least Kero is here!_

I went upstairs to find him.

I found Kero playing video games as usual.

"Waah!!!" he said, startled.

"Calm down Kero-chan! It's only me! I shouted but I guess you didn't hear me." I said giggling.

I went over to my computer to check my mail.

((**AN: yes, Sakura has a computer. I changed it so I could add this scene.**))

"Ooh! Syaoran-kun is on!" I muttered to myself.

_End POV_

**ChrryBlssmGrl: Hiya! **

**LittleWolf: Hi!**

_Syaoran's POV_

_Oh! Its Sakura-chan! I wonder what she wants to talk about…_

**LittleWolf: so what did you get for #3 on your math homework? We have a quiz tomorrow, so we need to practice.**

**ChrryBlssmGrl: HOEEE??? Since when???**

**LittleWolf: Umm… Terada announced it yesterday morning…**

**ChrryBlssmGrl: Hoe… I am so dead…**

**LittleWolf: Do you want help? I am not doing anything.**

**ChrryBlssmGrl: YESYESYES!!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!! glomp **

_Yes!_

**LittleWolf: ;;**

**ChrryBlssmGrl: Hoe… Sorry…**

**LittleWolf: No sweat. Where do you want to meet? And when?**

**ChrryBlssmGrl: umm… can you come to my house? And soonish if you can… I might take a while…**

_Double Yes!_

**LittleWolf: Yeah. That's fine. I will be there soon. **

**LittleWolf has signed off**

_Oh yeah! I never thought I would be happy Sakura-chan is bad at math. But I am!_

_End POV_

_Sakura's POV_

_Hoe!! Syaoran-kun is coming to help me with my homework!! I have to Clean My Room!!!!!! _

"Kero-chan, can you go to Eriol's to play with Suppy? I have a friend coming over to study."

"yeah, fine. Just let me finish the level."

I laughed. "Okay Kero-chan

_End POV_

well? Did you like it? R&R!

--HamsterGirl--


	4. Homework

Woohoo!!! I am writing fast!! New chappie!! Oh! And I got my first reviewer! Thank you Hoody Bunny!!!

As Syaoran walked up to Sakura's house he found himself thinking.

_Syaoran's POV_

_How did I get to be so lucky?_

_**Ding Dong**_

He rang the doorbell and waited.

He heard "Hoe!!! Coming!!!"

_Crash Bang Thump!_ "Hoe… Oww…"

I tried the door, it was unlocked. I went in and saw Sakura sitting on the base of the steps with a broken vase and an overturned table. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay??" I asked worriedly, Bending down.

"Yeah… I tripped and grabbed the table, and it fell over, so I fell, and the vase broke. Owww..."

"Ooh. Poor Sakura-chan. Lets get this cleaned up and then go study." He said pulling her up.

I then became aware of how close that made her and turned bright red. I guess she did at the same moment because she turned bright red as well.

"umm… do… you…"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"umm… Doyouwannagotothegirlschoicedancewithme?" she said turning redder.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Well, what do you think I said?" she said stuttering cutely.

_Ahh… she is too cute…_

"Did you ask me to the dance?"

She turned _even redder_ and nodded.

"Okay."

"But if you don't want to go I guess its okay… wait… did you just say yes?"

I laughed a little, and said "Yes. I said yes." I said turning a little red.

_Sakura's POV_

_Hoe??? He said yes!!!! Ohmygawd!!! I am so happy!_

_end POV_

_Syaoran's POV_

"Hoe!!" she said happily. "come on. Lets go upstairs." She said grabbing my hand and attempted to pull me up the stairs, but she tripped and fell back and I caught her and pulled her upright again.

"Sakura-chan, you really should be more careful…" I trailed off looking into her brilliant green eyes.

_Oh my god. She just asked me to the girls choice dance. And I said yes. Well, of course I said yes. God her eyes are beautiful…_

_End POV_

_Sakura's POV_

_Hoe… he is so close… but… I don't think I care. His eyes are so pretty… I have never seen eyes like that before, that shade of amber. They seem to have so much to say. I love it. Hey, maybe that's what this feeling is… Love…_

_End POV_

For almost a minute neither of them could say anything. They just stared into each others eyes, speechless.

Then all of a sudden there was a giggle. Shocked, they both turned around to see Tomoyo standing in the doorway looking guilty.

They jumped apart, red-faced. "Tomoyo-chan… what are you doing here?" she asked embarrassedly staring at her feet.

_Syaoran's POV_

_Damn Tomoyo… why did she have to show up now? Why is she here anyway?_

_End POV_

_Tomoyo's POV_

((AN: I am going back a little here. Just so you know.))

_Eek! So Kawaii!!! I can't believe they left the door open… Ooh… Look at that vase… I bet Sakura fell… that would be just like her…_ and then I giggled. Why did I have to giggle? They turned to stare at me. I put up my guilty look.

"Tomoyo-chan… what are you doing here?" Sakura asked sounding embarrassed.

_Well of course she is embarrassed. You just walked in on her and Syaoran arm in arm. ((AN: this is Tomoyo mind shouting)) SO KAWAII!!!_

"elementary my dear Sakura. You said I could come over today to test some outfits I made." I said gesturing to the bag she was holding.

"Oh My gosh!!! I completely forgot!!!! I am sooo sorry guys!! Syaoran came over to help me study for the test I kind of forgot about…" she said guiltily with an apologetic glance at Syaoran.

"Don't worry about it I guess I will come back later. The test is more important. Do you mind if I leave this here? It is kind of heavy."

_end POV_

"yeah… go ahead Tomoyo. Sorry!" she said apologizing again. As Tomoyo left Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances.

"Sorry about that… I am totally forgetful… should we go study now?" she said still embarrassed.

_Syaoran's POV_

_God she is co cute._

"Yeah. Lets go." I said grabbing for her hand.

"So you don't fall again!" I joked smiling. She smiled back at me and my heart flipped over.

_Sakura's POV_

((AN: going back again.))

As he grabbed my hand I felt this pleasant shiver run down my back.

_Maybe I was right. Maybe I do love him. Wow… saying that sounds so right. I love you Syaoran Li!_

"So you don't fall again!" he joked smiling. When he smiled my heart jumped. I smiled back. Together we went up to my room and got out our text books.

"okay, so I have from a source that we should only need these few things for the test." He pointed at a few spots on the page.

_end POV_

**A Couple of Hours Later**

"Hoe… I hate math… It is so hard!"

"Sakura, stop whining. We need to finish by tonight."

"okay okay. So you do this… and carry this…?" ((AN: I don't know what they are doing.. I am homeschooled, so I don't know exactly they would be doing in their grade.))

"no, Sakura, have you been paying attention? Like this…" he said putting his hand over hers on the pencil to show her. They both turned bright red at the same instant and dropped the pencil like a hot potato. They then looked into each others eyes. Big mistake. They were trapped. Stuck there like that.

Cliffie!!!! Muahaha!! I am so mean. oh, and to my second reviewer sesshomarus woman!! Thank you also! XD R&R!!


	5. Tomoyochan's interruptions

New chapter! Enjoy!

_--Recap—_

"_Okay okay. So you do this… and carry this…?" _

"_No, Sakura, have you been paying attention? Like this…" he said putting his hand over hers on the pencil to show her. They both turned bright red at the same instant and dropped the pencil like a hot potato. They then looked into each other's eyes. Big mistake. They were trapped. Stuck there like that._

_--End Recap--_

As they stared Syaoran slowly moved closer, Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She turned sever shades of red darker.

**Knock knock knock** they jumped apart.

_Syaoran's POV_

Sakura ran down the stairs and answered the door. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"Damn Tomoyo…" I said before following her down the stairs.

_God… did I just almost do what I think I almost did? Oh god… I did… I couldn't help myself… sigh ((AN: mind sigh!)) what am I going to do now? I hope she isn't uncomfortable now… why does Tomoyo always show up at the crucial moments?_

End POV

Sakura's POV

I ran downstairs to get the door thinking _ohmygodohmygod… did he just try to kiss me??? Oh my god…_

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan… Are you alright? You are all red…"

"Hoe? Oh… I am alright Tomoyo-chan. Its just… I asked Syaoran-kun to the dance and…"

Squeals "Oh my god saku-chan!!!! Did you really? What did he say? What did _you_ say???"

"Tomoyo-chan! Breath!!! He… he said yes…" I said turning bright red

More squealing "EEE!!! SAKU-CHAN!!!" Gasp "I have to go make your dress!" then she ran off.

End POV

Syaoran's POV

As I was coming down the stairs I heard Tomoyo squeal and shout "EEE!!! SAKU-CHAN!!!" and then the door slam.

"Uh… Sakura-chan?" I asked wondering where Tomoyo went.

"Oh! Syaoran-kun!"

"Umm… where did Tomoyo-chan go? And what's with all the squealing?"

"Oh… umm… I kind of told Tomoyo I asked you to the dance and she ran off I think to make my dress…" she said turning redder.

"oh…" was all I could say before the door burst open again.

"Oh! I completely forgot I came over here for a reason." Me and Syaoran sweat dropped. we exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

Tomoyo pouted. "am I that funny?" she wondered out loud.

We both nodded while still laughing. We could barely breath. Sakura gasped for breath. "Gomen Tomoyo-chan, but that was really funny." She gasped out. I could only nod.

Woot! Another chapter down the drain! I guess this is what happens when you don't go to school… ;;


	6. Modeling

Sorry for the long wait, I kinda got busy… but here is your new chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and I decided to change it so that they are 15, I don't know if I ever mentioned it, but either way, they are 15 now.

Key:

((AN: blahblahblah)): Authors note

_Italics_: thoughts

Blahblah: recap/time gap/location change

_Recap_

"_Oh! I completely forgot I came over here for a reason." Sakura and I sweat dropped. We exchanged glances and burst out laughing. _

_Tomoyo pouted. "Am I that funny?" she wondered out loud. _

_We both nodded while still laughing. We could barely breath. Sakura gasped for breath. "Gomen Tomoyo-chan, but that was really funny." She gasped out. I could only nod. _

_End recap_

"Wow. I haven't laughed like that I a very long time." I said when we stopped laughing.

"I know me neither." Sakura said

"So, Sakura-chan. lets try these outfits on you. I think you need a break from all the studying. Whaddya say?" Tomoyo asked still a little embarrassed.

"Sure Tomoyo-chan. Whatever you say." Sakura replied sweat-dropping

"Ok. Come on you guys."

"Wait… guys?" Sakura asked confusedly

"Well, yeah. I think Li-kun would enjoy helping me pick the best outfits. Wouldn't you Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked with a knowing/challenging look.

I blushed a really bright red. "Uhh… S-sure."

"Ok then!" Tomoyo cried triumphantly. "Lets go!" she dragged Sakura up the stairs. Sakura sweat-dropped. I followed quietly behind, still beet red.

One hour later

"Aagh, Tomoyo-chan, we have been sitting here for an hour, and you still haven't found the 'perfect' outfit! How much longer do we have to sit here???" I demanded

"Oh, I don't know. I still have half of a bag to go. So, maybe… Another hour or so? Unless I find the perfect one." Tomoyo said evilly I groaned.

"Why does she need the perfect outfit anyway?"

"Umm… guys?" a voice said from the hallway.

My mouth dropped open. There was Sakura standing in an outfit I could only describe as beautiful. It was a red halter-top, with a pleated denim skirt. Adorning it was a Bottle-cap belt, and a necklace with a big sky-blue gemstone in it. She had also sky-blue bangles on her wrist. She had sandals that had straps wrapping her legs, all the way to her knees. They were colored a pale red. Her hair was swept up into a high ponytail with her bangs falling across her eyes.

_Oh. My. God._

_Sakura's POV_

((AN: backtrack!))

I was in the changing room with Tomoyo's next creation on me, and, while it was a little revealing, I thought it was pretty.

_Hoe… I have to go out there in front of Syaoran-kun in this… I wonder what he will think… Hoe…_

As I walked out, Tomoyo and Syaoran were arguing. I waited a couple seconds for them to notice me, and when they didn't, I called out, "Umm… Guys?"

As they noticed me Syaoran's mouth dropped open.

_I wonder… is that a good thing or a bad thing…?_

I giggled and went over to Syaoran and closed his mouth. He, in turn, turned a bright tomato red.

"Well?" I questioned.

"Y-you look… great." He stuttered. I giggled.

"Kawaii!!!!" Tomoyo squealed. She ran around me in a circle trying to catch all of my outfit on film from all different angles.

_10 minutes later_

_Syaoran's POV_

"woah… so… dizzy…" Tomoyo said lying on Sakura's couch. I was still hypnotized by Sakura.

_How does she do this to me?_

Yay! Another chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! Review! 3


End file.
